After a Thousand Nights
by Ms.Cerisier
Summary: AU. Yaoi. Kanda/Allen, presunto Kanda/Alma. Porqué Kanda es como el agua…imparable, necesario. Y no hay nada más, pero te sientes tan patéticamente feliz. Con el invierno a nuestras espaldas.
1. Antes, otra vez

**After a Thousand Nights.**

**.**

_Quiero ser amado, pero no se ve que me ames  
vago sin rumbo dentro de esta repetición  
y sólo encuentro una respuesta: que incluso si estoy asustado, o si estoy herido  
diré 'Te amo', a la persona que amo._

_._

Tus ojos se han puesto rojos e hinchados, te maldices por ser incapaz de dejar de llorar; una tras otra van cayendo, como pequeños raudales, las lágrimas por tus mejillas. Áridas en un tono rosáceo palpable sobre tu piel lechosa, _tan blanca_.

Tan opuestos.

No te preguntas si te ama o no, esa es una respuesta que tienes clara. Y sonríes, por él, por ti, por todos. Porque los idiotas como tú, aman con todo su ser, aunque _duela_.

Y eso es algo que _él_ odia.

Pero en cosas como estas, cualquier camino está bien; no es perder o ganar, es tener o no. Y eso es algo de lo que careces, aún cuando grites y llores, nunca será para ti. "No, no", no importa cuánto lo desees…ésta es una de esas muchas cosas que no pueden ser cambiadas en éste mundo.

La realidad, preciada inocencia, ¿cierto Allen?

.

'_Es simplemente el hecho de que te amo.'_

Que algo crece y te consume, una verdad que nadie puede negar. Factores simples que construyen tu mundo, y tejen otro más lleno de mentiras. Dentro, _dentro_, quemando en tu pecho expectantes sentimientos, enredados entre medias verdades. Esas no valen.

—Irá de nuevo.

No preguntas algo que no tiene sentido cuestionar, declaras un hecho. Lavi te ve con tristeza y algo que no puedes descifrar, a veces le odias por tenerte lástima, otras agradeces el hecho de tener alguien a tu lado. Un amigo que recoja los trozos maltrechos que él deja a su paso.

Porqué Kanda es como el agua…imparable, _necesario_.

—Es su mejor amigo, Allen.

Te anima, o al menos aquello es lo que trata de hacer el pelirrojo a tu lado. Le sonríes, sin aparentar, o por lo menos lo más sincero que puedes; ya no es necesario fingir, no con él. Te hundes más en el mullido sillón de la sala de estar, ése azul de dos plazas, el favorito de Lavi, con el dueño de la casa en cuestión a tu lado.

—Lo sé.

Lo quieres creer, pero no puedes. Sin embargo aquello no importa, porque tu felicidad viene al invocar su nombre y recordar su gusto en tu boca, su rostro grabado a fuego en tu mente; eres feliz encontrando palabras para describirlo, por eso sonríes.

—No, no lo sabes —murmura, pero tú ya te has perdido en el paisaje tras el ventanal, fundiéndote con la lluvia vespertina de aquél día.

.

Le ves donde siempre, meditando, calmado, ignorando tu presencia…sonríes, tenerlo ahí a unos metros de ti es suficiente. Eres masoquista Walker.

Y aquello no te causa ningún conflicto.

—Ahora que jodidos quieres _Moyashi_.

Tienes una sonrisa boba, una que Kanda no desaprovecha para burlarse de ti.

—Mi nombre es Allen, BaKanda —replicas sin perder la costumbre.

Te sientas a su lado sin esperar aprobación, con aquella persona siempre era mejor pedir perdón que permiso, disfrutas la tarde, el viento golpeando tus sentidos llevando con el algo tan propio de Kanda, su olor penetrando tu cuerpo. El otoño y el crujir de las hojas secas, junto con el llanto de un niño en unos columpios a unos cuantos metros de ustedes.

—Che.

Y no hay nada más, pero te sientes tan patéticamente feliz.

Te jala y sus labios se funden, y aquello es todo lo que ahora importa…ignoras el dolor en tu pecho, porque sabes que Kanda no te está besando a ti, sino a aquella quimera dentro de su mente.

Quieres llorar, pero lo dejarás para más tarde, en la soledad de tu habitación.

.

Con el invierno a nuestras espaldas.

—_Alma, Alma, Alma_.

'_No soy Alma'_

Y esperando una primavera que nunca llegará.

[_tbc ?_]


	2. Motivos

**Motivos.**

_Un camino u otro, deseo verte, conocerte._

Él es Kanda Yuu, el frío, imponente, algo bastardo y aquella persona de la cual te enamoraste. No, Kanda Yuu, es reservado, siempre guardando todo en su interior y aparentando ser fuerte; no es totalmente insensible, tampoco tan bastardo.

Fue lento, doloroso, y sin darte cuenta caíste, profundo. Junto a él.

— ¿Qué sucede Moyashi?

Das una mordida a tu emparedado, ausente, lames las migajas de tus labios inconscientemente, abstraído en tus pensamientos; sin realmente escuchar a la persona que se encuentra a tu lado. Entonces lo sientes, un doloroso pellizco en tu mejilla izquierdas, te sobas y tan pronto sientes mermar la molestia, te dispones a replicar.

No te ha dado tiempo, sientes esos labios, ¡oh!, esos deliciosos y suaves labios sobre los tuyos, su lengua contoneando los contornos de los tuyos. Gimes por lo bajo.

Pero tan pronto como llega, se va. Y con eso también tu comida.

— ¡Hey, BaKanda!

—Che, ya era hora de que despertaras frijol —gruñe mientras le da un mordisco al que era tu almuerzo—, no creí que los Moyashis pensaran tanto.

—Mi nombre es Allen, tú retardado.

BaKanda era BaKanda, y aquel simple hecho te hizo caer loca e irremediablemente enamorado, por más soso que suene.

.

.

_Más, elévame hasta el infinito____._

—Ese imbécil pasará unos días más en el hospital.

—No podrás ir al concierto.

No le preguntas porque no tiene caso, ver por el rabillo del ojo la expresión seria cernirse en su rostro, y un atisbo de preocupación y algo que no identificas, asomarse por sus hermosos ojos azul ultramarino. Suspiras, breve, silencioso, antes de sonreír y fingir que todo va bien.

Porque siempre ha sido así, Alma siempre iría primero.

.

.

_Qué sólo quedará la lluvia mojando mi llanto_.

—¿Crees qué le guste el chocolate amargo?

—No creo que ponga pretextos.

Muerdes tu labio, decidiéndote al final a tomar la bonita caja de chocolates finos que se exponía en la repisa.

—Venga Allen, no te pongas nervioso —dice tu acompañante.

Sonríes con nerviosismo, Lenalee te regala otra con afecto y coge la caja de tus manos, dejando unos segundos más de los necesarios sus manos sobre las tuyas.

—Eres un tonto.

—Lo sé.

Apoya su frente contra la tuya, en un gesto que no intentas descifrar, pero que ha servido para consolarte. A veces odias lo fácil que es para ella entenderte. Incluso aquello que tú no comprendes de ti mismo.

—Alma es una buena persona —te dices.

—Sí.

.

.

_Ya no queda nada de qué hablar, nada____._

Lo ves sonriente y saludándote con ánimo desde su cama, te sientes oprimido, nunca te han gustado los hospitales. Fuerzas una sonrisa y te apresuras a devolver el saludo, colocas el paquete que le has traído en la mesita de noche, al lado de una hermosa flor de Loto. Tu corazón se contrae, y vuelves a fingir. Eres un buen actor.

— ¿Cómo estás Allen? —te pregunta el enfermo, después de que has terminado de acomodar las cosas.

—Bien, algo atareado...

— ¿Por tu concierto, cierto? —Te pregunta de inmediato, lo ves sorprendido—. Él me lo ha dicho — algo dentro de ti brinca expectante—, mi doctor es definitivamente fan tuyo.

—No creo ser tan bueno, quizás aprecie la música clásica —contestas, tratando de no sonar decepcionado.

—Nop, yo creo que eres realmente bueno; a pesar de que Yuu siempre se la pase diciendo que no puede creer que un frijol sepa tocar un piano.

Comparten una carcajada, la tuya es tan falsa que hiere. Él no tiene la culpa. Te sientes perdido con él, con su brillante y colorida personalidad, tan contrastante con lo plana que se ha vuelto la tuya.

.

.

_En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra____._

Aplausos, te inclinas agradeciendo su presencia, por un momento olvidas todo lo que no sea tú, el piano, la música llenando el estrado, los rostros complacidos de la audiencia. Lo ves sonriéndote del otro lado del escenario, la última reverencia antes de salir a su encuentro.

—Creí que estabas en Alemania.

—Lo estaba, pero no es como si me pudiera perder tu primer concierto oficial, Walker.

Te da un gran ramo de rosas blancas, te sonrojas entre divertido y avergonzado por el gesto de tu superior. A pesar del aparente trato distante que tienes con ese hombre, se ha convertido en parte importante de tu vida, un amigo más. Alguien con quien compartir ese gran amor por la música.

—Gracias Link.

Te sonríe y te acompaña a tu camerino, es una visita rápida a Inglaterra, te comenta, aún tiene que ir a Francia para terminar su gira de conciertos. No puedes evitar comentar que amarías tener la oportunidad de tocar una pieza con él.

—Violín y piano, suena bien.

Sonríen, aún les queda una velada por delante, una cena y una plática llena de algo que te apasiona. Aquél hermoso recuerdo que te dejo tu padre.

Crees olvidar.

.

.

—Él es maravilloso —dices sin ocultar tu emoción—, su técnica, el sonido hermoso que produce al rasgar las cuerdas de aquel violín.

—Oi, deja de babear.

—No estoy babeando, imbécil —reprochas viendo a tu compañero ofendido—. Link es un excelente músico.

—Aquél acosador tuyo con dos puntos.

—Eso es bastante descortés BaKanda.

—Hmp.

Se ha dado la vuelta y ahora te tiene aprisionado, sientes el pasto picarte la nuca haciéndote sentir cosquillas, hacen un mohín de descontento. Kanda sonríe malicioso, se agacha quedando a centímetros de tus labios, su respiración chocando contra ellos; ahora sientes cosquillas ahí, te pierdes en lo profundo de esos ojos.

—No puedes andar diciendo eso por ahí, quizás crean que lo amas.

Te dice en un tono que no puedes decidir si es serio o amenazante, lo ves confundido. Como confundir lo inconfundible, como no darse cuenta de quién es realmente tu amor. Subes tus manos y apresas su nuca obligándolo a bajar.

Un beso lento, cargado de cosas que aún no puedes definir, y la eterna incertidumbre que siempre acompañan esos actos.

—Eres un idiota.

_'__¿Qué no ves cuánto te quiero?____'_

Cuando anhelas su presencia junto a ti.

.

.

_Nunca significó pertenecer._

¿Quién eres?

Allen.

Allen.

_Aren____._

___

* * *

_

**N/a**: Gracias por leer, y por todos aquellos comentarios que amablemente han dejado. Espero no les decepcione éste capítulo. Quizás suene mal, pero me ha quitado algo de estrés pre-examen, en sí, debería estar estudiando, pero el capítulo nació solo; de repente me vi tecleando, borrando después de darme cuenta que por un extraño motivo había quedado demasiado raro como para ser un one-shot, y muy plano como para tratarse de un capítulo.

Adv: Chap sin betear (?)


End file.
